


Dirty Thoughts

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Assorted drabbles from the pitch perfect universe





	1. A Swinging Idea

**A Swinging Idea**

 

College buddies Jesse and Tom talked their wives into a “party for four”

 

Jesse: Wow, I still can’t believe Beca agreed to this. She’s usually so reserved.

Tom: Eh, Chloe is pretty free-spirited, so she didn’t take much convincing.

Jesse: I’m glad, because this is kind of hot!

Tom: I know, right? Look at them go.

[five minutes later]

Tom: So, are you ladies warmed up or…?

Chloe: *waves Tom away*

[Ten minutes later]

Jesse: I’m not complaining or whatever, but we’re right here. So, you know, anytime…

Beca: *waves Jesse away*

 

[Forty-five minutes later]

Tom: *sighs* Alright then, Jesse, you want to go out and grab a beer?

Jesse: Sure I think the Barden game is about to start.


	2. Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DSM graces Beca's wedding

Cynthia-Rose arrived just before Jesse and Beca's wedding with fiancée Denise in tow.

Stacie: *beaming and drawing CR into a hug* Oh my gosh, Cynthia-Rose it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. You look amazing! Bellas for life, right? *glances at Denise* Hey.

Komissar: For ze third time, tiny maus. I was not the hitting on your Jesse. What would I want with a pretty little girly man?

Beca: Oh yeah, well he's nowhere near as pretty as you!

Komissar: *reaches to touch Beca's cheek* Aw, how cute, you're still confused.

Beca: I'll show you who's confused when I'm cooking you breakfast in the morning!

Aubrey. Oh-em-aca-gee, who invited Das Sound Machine?

Amy: *shrugs* I thought it'd be fun. Spice things up since you nixed all of my great ideas for the bachelorette party. I still think crocodile wrestling would have been more fun. *pouts*

Flo: In my country, they have a saying, "Eat the crocodile before it eats you."

Lily: *whispers* Meat is always better when It's fresh.

Emily: Where did my aca-mom go?

Aubrey: Stacie, stop flirting and find the maid of honor, please.

Stacie: *finds Chloe drinking in a corner with tear-ruined makeup* Feeling jealous again?

Chloe: I don't know why I can't make her flustered any more. I'm pretty confident in all of this, you know?

Stacie: *grins* And you should be babe.

Denise: *sees Jessica and Ashley cuddling quietly in a different corner* Hey babe, didn't you say all of the other Bellas were straight?

Cynthia-Rose: *sighs* I guess I owe Amy fifty bucks.


	3. Heaven's on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some couples are just too hot

Aubrey ran up to Beca. "Have you seen Chloe?"

Beca shrugged. "Why are you asking me? We aren't always together!"

Aubrey arched an eyebrow.

Beca sighed. "Fine! We had a few drinks. Last I saw, she and Stacie were singing some 80s rock song."

Suddenly, Aubrey looked panic-stricken. "Tell me it wasn't Kiss!"

Beca bit her lip trying to remember. "Come think of it. That might have been..."

"Not again!" Aubrey ran off before she could finish.

Beca scoffed, "And she calls me strange!"

Aubrey swore when she saw the smoke coming from the dorm room she shared with the redhead. Two drunk girls squealed and giggled when she sprayed the bed down with a fire extinguisher. 

"You promised you wouldn't hook up with my roommate again."

Stacie grinned. "Jealous, much?"

Aubrey's cheeks colored. "No!" She turned on Chloe to recover. "What is your excuse?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly and glanced at the nightstand. "Tequila?"


	4. Our Little Secret

Beca guided Aubrey to her bed and let go of her wrist, then she checked the hallway again to make sure they hadn't been seen and locked the door.

"This is a one time thing, just because I know how nervous you are about nationals and this is the only thing I could think of. Do you understand?"

Aubrey nodded trying to calm the butterflies inside.

"And whatever you do you can't tell anyone! Especially Chloe, because you know she would ask me to do it with her if she found out."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"You have to promise," Beca's steel blue eyes pleaded.

Aubrey nodded. "I promise."

"Okay good, now close your eyes." Beca moved a stray golden strand behind Aubrey's ear, the rare sight giving her confidence she was doing the right thing. Still, she took a deep breath and chuckled. "I never thought I'd be doing this with you."

Aubrey smiled, but her green eyes shot open when she felt the pressure on her ears.

With a giggle, Beca chided her "Eyes closed." After the blonde complied, she whispered, "My mother bought me those earphones." She smiled and pushed the play button on her iPod.


	5. Dinner for Four

"Lucky Bastard!" Jesse heard the valet mutter under his breath.

He grinned smugly. Walking into a fancy restaurant with three of the most beautiful (and talented) women in Georgia on his arm, he felt pretty lucky. So he went with it, "Yup, the ladies can't get enough of this."

Aubrey punched him in the arm. Beca just rolled her eyes. Chloe giggled and threw a wink at the valet who shook his head as he drove off.

Jesse gave the maître d' the name of the reservation and they were promptly seated. 

Beca reached over, tentatively at first, and gave Jesse's hand a squeeze. Her eyes flickering to Aubrey's and Chloe's before looking intently at his. "Thank you for... Everything."

Jesse glanced at all three ladies and looked down with a blush. All of his false bravado washed away in the moment. "My pleasure."

"Is there anything else you need?" The server asked after delivering their meals.

"Nothing at all," Jesse said with a smile. He laced his fingers with Aubrey's while his best friend laced her fingers with Chloe's. With his free hand he lifted his glass. "Happy anniversary; may this be the first of many!"


End file.
